greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Song hinter dem Song
"Der Song hinter dem Song" ist die achtzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Arizona wacht nach dem Unfall den sie mit Callie hatte auf und bemerkt das Callie nicht mehr neben ihr sitzt. Sie ruft kurz darauf im SGH an. Meredith setzt Mark der grad in einer OP ist in Kenntnis das Callie und Arizona einen Unfall hatten. Mark möchte der schwer Verletzten Callie helfen doch er darf nicht weil er zur Familie gehört so weist in Dr. Webber zurück. Mark und Arizona können nur zuschauen wie Callie von all den anderen behandelt wird. Doch werend der Behandlung bekommt Callie Kammerflimmern doch das Team kann sie vorerst retten. Callie wird sofort in den OP geschafft wo sind von Derek, Owen und den anderen operiert wird. Derweil versucht Lexie Mark zu finden um in zu beruhigen. Derweil hat Owen beschlossen Callie nicht weiter zu operieren. Sie werden sehen ob Sie überhaupt die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden überlebt wenn ja, wird sie am nächsten Tag weiter operiert. Mark hat angst das, dass Baby von Callie eine Frühgeburt werden könnte und so lässt er Addison einfliegen. Derek, Teddy, Richard, Bailey, Addison und Owen beraten sich gerade wie sie mit Callie fortfahren wollen. Mark und Arizona streiten sich um Callies Leben oder ihr Kind. Der erste Tag ist geschafft und Derek und Meredith schauen nach Callie die für eine kurze Zeit die Augen öffnet aber auf Derek nicht reagiert. Christina versucht weiterhin Owen und Teddy von einem alten Verfahren von Burk zu überzeugen womit die Chthumb|274px|Callies Geist während sie operiert wird.ance bestehen könnte Callie und ihr Baby zu retten doch Teddy und Owen weigern sich. Arizona hat Kummer und redet mit der schlafenden Callie darüber. Dann bewegt Callie den Finger doch dann kommt es zu Blutungen und sie muss sofort operiert werden. Bei der OP kommt es zu Komplikationen und Owen ist für das Verfahren was Christina vorgeschlagen hat. Es kommt zum Herzstillstand und Addison muss das Kind holen wenn Richard es nicht schafft Callie wiederzubeleben. Addison holt das Kind aber es sieht nicht gur aus. Mark und Arizona stürmen in den OP und so rettet Arizona dank Marks Einverständniss ihr gemeinsames Kind. Callie und ihr Baby haben die OP gut überstanden. Meredith ist traurig das Callie ohne es zu wollen ein Kind bekommt und sie nicht. Arizona erzählt Callie, die immer noch schläft, wie ihre kleine Tochter Sofia aussieht. Doch dann wacht Callie auf und nimmt den Heiratsantrag von Arizona an. Musik *'"Chasing Cars"' - Snow Patrol gesungen vom Grey´s Anatomy Cast *'"Grace"' - Kate Havnevik *'"Breath"' - Anna Nalick gesungen von Chyler Leigh *'"Universe and You (Acoustic)"' - KT Tunstall gesungen von Jessica Capshaw und Sara Ramirez *'"How we Operate"' - Gomez gesungen von Kevin McKidd *'"How to Save a Life"' -'' The Fray'' *'"Wait"' - Get Set Go *'"The Story"' - Brandi Carlile *'"Running on Sunshine"' -'' Jesus Jackson gesungen vom Grey´s Anatomy Cast'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel, Song Beneath the Song, '''bezieht sich auf einen Song von Maria Taylor.''' Cast Hauptcharaktere *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Sheperd *Sandra Oh als Dr. Christina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres *Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Rachael Taylor als Dr. Lucy Fields Nebencharaktere *Daniel Sunjata als Eli Lloyd *Scott Foley als Henry Burton Intro Outro Kommentare